


Run Free

by Cinnamon_Writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Writer/pseuds/Cinnamon_Writer
Summary: Elizabeth Tentene is a freshman in Gem Stone College in Beach City. Her enthusiasm and optimist attracts the attention of many of the students, including in the romantic sense. Unfortunately, what had begun quietly is about to become a role of drama that even Elizabeth doesn’t know how to deal with. Will she survive until the end of the semester?





	1. I still remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re-written due to some ideas that came up during the week. The only change made was the gem characters names which were altered for human names that, in my perspective, suit the characters. 
> 
> From now on, all the chapters will have the original gems names followed by the AU names. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Holly Blue Agate - Holly Beake  
> Amethyst - Emily Gomez  
> Lapis Lazuli - Zoie Walker  
> Peridot - Clare Adams

The fall semester, an academic year that begins in late summer or early autumn and ends during the following spring or summer, began and most students have already moved to the campus, including the 18-year-old-freshman Elizabeth Tenente. She is a Luso-American with light peach skin, waist-length cinnamon straight hair, hazel eyes and defined lips.

Her optimistic, friendly, yet strong personality always allowed her to make rash decisions, just like this one. Move to a completely strange city and live in the campus dorms instead of renting an apartment. It concerned her family more than anything, but for Elizabeth, it is a unique chance to meet new people.

“And lastly, this is the campus dorm.” Mrs Holly Beake, has a light golden blond hair styled into two white pointed side buns and plump lips, spoke with a strict posture towards not only the freshmen but also the students around them, “In this dorm, we have the following actions that are forbidden: first, exchanging or dividing, letting, booking, buying or making disposition of the rooms allocated at the University's dormitory; second, move to another room or dormitory without permission; third, move furniture or equipment from one room to another; fourth, relocate furniture, equipment, bedclothes and…” Slowly her voice faded while Elizabeth admired what surrounded her.

 _This is even way more modern than my house._  She thought while spotting some students coming in and out of their respective rooms.  _So many people…_ She got curious and eager to meet new people from the campus. Her attention was quickly cut off when the tall woman in front of her suddenly stopped making the girl bump onto the tall woman’s back.

“Elizabeth Lindsey. Room 202 will be your room for the time being.” She said followed by a deep sigh, “You are paired with Emily Gomez, her personality is straightforward but also bad-mannered, untidy and very impulsive.” Her nose frowned before knocking on the door, “In case something happens, you may always report it personally to me.”

There was a loud rumbling noise inside the room before the door was opened by a short girl with tan skin, and thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. “What’s up? Sorry for the delay I was just tidying things around since there is a new roomy…” The short girl said almost like she was complaining about the fact she had to share her room with anyone else. She took a quick glance at Elizabeth before wrinkle her right side of her upper lip.

“Ahem.” The woman cleared her throat, “Carrying on. This is your new roommate so, please, don’t scare her away in her stay.” The woman said before sighing heavily one more time before turning around and rubbing her temporal ridge, “Anything you might need, just feel free to report to me.” Her voice echoed as she walked to her office.

“Okay, your majesty.” The short girl replied before getting inside the room with a boring look, “I’m Emily, 19-year-old. I applied to Fine Art Course.” She introduced before throwing herself to the bottom bunk bed, “What about you?”

 “Elizabeth, I’m 18 and I applied to Biochemistry (Molecular and Cellular) Course.” The cinnamon hair girl replied smiling softly while looking around the room before placing her two bags next to the bunk. The room has two wooden desk desks on the right side while the bunk is on the left side, a bathroom door close to the desks, and a balcony window, between the desks and bunk, full of flowers and an incredible view of the city beach.

“Wow… you truly choose the most tiring course of this college.” She said while playing some arcade game on her cell phone, “But I guess its way more interesting than History (Ancient and Modern) Course.” She remarked.

“Have you tried that course in the previous semester?” Elizabeth asked while opening her bags and putting her stuff on the respective places.

“Hell no! I have a friend that applied to that… and being honest she became a bigger pain than before…” Emily lost the game she was playing and threw her phone to the bottom of her own bed. “Ugh… This is so boring…”

Elizabeth looked at her smiling softly, “Well, I’ve already put everything out of my bags. Want to go drink something at the campus bar or maybe-!” She was quickly cut off by the loud snore coming from the pale lavender hair girl. At first, she thought she was being mocked, but Emily looked so found asleep that it didn’t make any sense for Elizabeth to be offended by it,  _Maybe next time._  She thought while letting a soft giggle escaped her lips before exiting the room.

Many students are in the hallway chatting and even exchanging some comments about this and that, while some are goofing around and mocking some freshmen that felt too nervous to even talk back at them. Yet, everything seemed so wonderful and magnificent to Elizabeth that she couldn’t even hide her excited expression.

She opened the dorm’s exit door before stepping out and, unpredictably, get tackled down by a Pembroke Welsh Corgi dog. “PUMPKIN! GET OFF THE GIRL!” Someone shouted as the dog jumped off Elizabeth leaving her slightly lightheaded due to the fall.

“Are you okay?” Another voice popped out while helping the fallen girl to properly sit up. Once Elizabeth opened her eyes, the first thing that got her attention was the cobalt blue chin-length hair. The girl’s bangs are longer than her hair length, and a fringe covered her entire forehead.

“I’m okay? I guess… Am I bleeding?” She asked with a soft smile while massaging her sore neck. The blue-haired girl was surprised before shaking her head with a soft smile, “Than I’m okay. Good that I won’t need to sue the tackling dog.” She joked before getting up still a little bit unbalanced.

“Be careful. You took a quite fall. Maybe we should go to the infirmary and check if you are really okay.” The girl suggested but Elizabeth shocks her head still with a soft smile.

“No need to worry. I’m really okay.” She wiped the dust off her coat before looking into the girl’s eyes, “Thanks for worrying so much, uhm…”

“Zoie, Zoie Walker.” She introduced herself before another girl joins with the Corgi Dog called Pumpkin in her arms, “And this one is Clare. Clare Elizabeth.”

“Nice meeting you and sorry for Pumpkin. He is still a little bit disobedient.” Clare apologized still annoyed by her dog’s behaviour. She has a pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into an almost tetrahedron shape. Her true eye colour was unable to decipher due to being tinted by the yellow colour of her round eyeglasses lenses.

“It’s okay. I have a dog back at home too so I know how troublesome it can be.” Elizabeth giggled before stretching her right hand towards the sniffing dog and ruffling his head when her phone started to ring. “Oh! Excuse me.” She apologized while retreating her hand and grabbing her phone. “I’m sorry but I need to answer this. Hope we can hang out some other day?” Elizabeth said looking at them with sparkling beaming eyes.

Clare was caught by surprise by the sudden question while Zoie smiled softly, “Of course. Our room is 104. Feel free to stop by anytime.”

“Deal!” This is so exciting. She meets two people and, for the looks of it, the three of them seemed to have got along just nicely.

“Great! Well, see you Elizabeth.” Zoie said her goodbye before walking inside the dorm followed by Clare giving a slight nod towards the girl, almost like she was assuring Elizabeth that she shared the same feeling of Zoie.

Still feeling joyful, Elizabeth quickly answered her call, “Hi mom! Yes! Everything is wonderful! Mhm! I’ve already met three people, well one is my roommate but the other two was a random thing.” Her enthusiasm is so contagious that even her mother felt excited about this new whole experience for her. After all, what could go wrong?


	2. Loving the Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst - Emily Gomez  
> Garnet - Estelle Sparks (*)  
> Pearl - Charlotte Williams
> 
> (*) I like the name Estelle a lot actually, and I couldn't help it but to give it to Garnet. You may think it's lame because it's the name of the singer who voice her, but I don't care. I like it!

Friday afternoon and Elizabeth is alone in her bedroom sitting at her desk writing an important essay about Organic Chemistry, wearing a pair of peach kick flared trouser, a bubble gum pyjama shorts, and an extra-large “Avenged Sevenfold” T-shirt secretly stolen from her father.

She felt her entire body sore from all the activities she had done over the week. However, she was able to hang out with Clare, Zoie, and even Emily along with her two most trusted friends, Estelle and Charlotte, who joined them three days ago. The time they spent during lunch breaks and meeting after classes, allowed them to get to know each other better and find some resembles. Estelle and Emily are carefree, Charlotte and Clare are the smartest and most gifted technician, while Zoie and Elizabeth are studious and have a sassy humour side at the same time. Just by the thought of it, the girl couldn’t deny but it is an interesting and amusing group.

Its six o’clock in the afternoon and Elizabeth’s cell phone alarm starts ringing. She stretches herself before getting up from the chair and walking to the balcony window and admiring the surreal beautiful view to the beach. She glanced at her phone’s lock screen and thought to be a waste to stay in the room doing an essay when it is such a lovely afternoon. Before her mind could find a reasonable opinion to tell force her to stay, she rushed to her closet taking the first clothes that appeared in front of her and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she got out from the University wearing a plain white skin-tight shirt with sleeves under a pair of peach kick flared trouser and white Adidas sneakers. It didn’t take her much time to arrive at the beach and admire the beautiful sunset while breathing the salty scent of the ocean. _So relaxing._ She thought before laying on the sand enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves and the seagulls in the distance. She felt her eyes gradually close drifting off along with the sound of the waves fading away, when…

“Yo!” Emily’s voice startles Elizabeth waking her up, “Chill man. Don’t need to be so thrilled by my presence.” She said playfully before sitting down next to her offering a can of Sugar Shock Shut Down.

Elizabeth grins, accepting the drink, “How optimistic of you.” She opened the can and took a sip in her drink. “What are you doing here? Admiring the sunset?”

The lavender hair girl glanced at her smirking, “Nope. I came here on a date.” The sudden glow on Elizabeth’s eyes made Emily burst into laughter, “I’m kidding around! I was at Sadie Miller’s house playing the drums with her band for a new and special single.”

“Wow! I didn't know Sadie has a band. Neither did I knew you know how to play the drums.” She said surprised before sipping on her drink, “I bet you guys sound amazing.”

“There are many things you still don’t know about me.” Emily said with a smug smile plastered on her face, “They found their sound recently and named themselves ’Sadie Killer and The Suspects’. You should come someday. Sadie has this alter ego that will shock you to the core.” She sips on her beverage chuckling.

“It will be my pleasure! I can’t wait to hear you guys!” Elizabeth replied smiling excited at the girl’s invitation.

“No problem dude! By the way, there’s gonna be a rave party at the old warehouse. Sour Cream is going to be the DJ there.” The girl said chuckling then finished her drink leaving Elizabeth wondering if she would go or not. But Emily had already made up her mind to bring the girl to the rave party, “There’s gonna be free glow sticks.” She said smoothly with a wide smirk knowing this would convince her roommate to accept her sudden invitation. The girl’s expression starts to beam making Emily’s smirk wider, “Stop being a nerd and come. Estelle and Charlotte are going to meet me there.”

The cinnamon hair girl snickers before getting up and stretching her right hand to help the other girl up, “Fine, fine. Let’s go to the party!” She said with a loving smile has the lavender hair girl holds her hand to be pulled up.

“Great! Let’s just get something to eat first.” Emily said pointing at The Big Donut still with a wide smirk plastered on her face while walking to the store alongside with her roommate.

After a few minutes of deciding which donut they would buy, they arrived at the old warehouse. The loud electronic music mixed with Nintendo consoles sounds is catchy and Elizabeth couldn’t help herself but dance at the beat of the music.

“You go, girl!” Emily said matching Elizabeth’s moves while walking towards the centre of the dance floor.

Elizabeth looked around just to acknowledge her surroundings. There were many students from their college chatting and dancing, but also it seemed there was a small percent of high-schoolers having the time of their lives. “I never thought there would be so many people in here.” She said still dancing.

“Oh yeah! Every time Sour Cream throws a rave it brings a lot of people to Beach City. Isn’t it awesome?” Emily chuckled before grabbing the cinnamons hair girl’s hand and make her twirl gracefully.

At first, it surprised Elizabeth but she went for it before hugging her tightly, “I LOVE IT! This is really what I needed, thank you, Emily, for talking me into this.” She said with a beaming smile.

The lavender hair girl blushes softly before ruffling the other girl’s hair, “Aww shucks. No need to thank me. You are my roomie after all.” She said before spotting Estelle and Charlotte at the warehouse entrance, “Hey Estelle and Charlotte! ESTELLE! CHARLOTTE!” She called out while waving her right hand to capture their attention. When the two girls saw them, they started cutting through the crowd till reached Emily and Elizabeth.

“Howdy?” Estelle greeted with a soft smirk while crossing her arms.

“Sorry for the delay but my car sort off broke down on the way.” Charlotte apologized with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Estelle chuckled but quickly controlled her urge to laugh, “You may say that we were following a ‘Mysterious Woman into the Night’.”

Emily’s mouth dropped before grabbing the peach hair girl’s arms before softly shaking her back and forth, “Don’t tell me it's that pink-haired girl.” She suddenly asks making Charlotte feel uncomfortable. “OH MY GOD! IT IS!”

“EMILY CUT IT OUT!” She demanded before breaking from the lavender hair girl’s grasp. “It was… I’m completely through it now.”

“Baloney!” Emily snarled before noticing how confused Elizabeth looked at them, “So-Sorry Eli. This is something that seems to be hunting P. for a quite a while.”

Before the girl could even reply, Estelle placed her hand on Elizabeth’s left shoulder and smiled, “And we will explain you the whole story some other day. Now we are just missing the best rave party.” She said before pulling the cinnamon hair girl to her and dancing to the sound of the beat. Soon after, Emily and Charlotte followed their lead, laughing while making up some new and weird moves for them to at least try beat.

An hour later, Elizabeth decided to take a break and go breathe some fresh air outside. _Damn! Estelle is a good dancer but Emily truly knows how to wear me out with those street moves. Even Charlotte… where does she even have legs to do that? Man… I am really not used to this._ She thought while stretching her arms up before taking a few steps away from the warehouse.

It was a peaceful and warm night. She looked up to the night sky and started stargazing when suddenly odd rumbling sounds startled her. The girl followed the strange noises, suspecting it could be just a stray cat or a stray dog, playing with the garbage left from the old warehouse.

“TAKE THIS!” Someone suddenly shouted before the sound of what seemed a metal bar hit something, “Hahahaha! Why so quiet now bitch? Did the cat have your tongue?”

Elizabeth peeked discreetly to find three huge figures beating what appeared someone on its fours spitting  what seemed blood, “If you really think you can shut me up, why won’t fight me one on one?”

“YOU LITTLE PIECE OF -!” Another snarled before kicking the person’s head.

The girl couldn’t accept such behaviour. _Four people taking on a singular person? How could that be fair?_ She thought before grabbing a small piece of wall and throwing it to the nearest bastard to her aim. “HEY! Get lost! This isn’t a fair fight!”

The four guys turned their glare to her, “This is none of your business. GET LOST!”

 _I’m gonna call the police..._ She thought before grabbing her phone and started typing _911_ when her wrist was suddenly pulled up and squeeze to a point she dropped her cell phone.

“No, no, no. We can’t let you do that doll face.” The male said with a wide smirk spread on his face while Elizabeth struggled to break free from the male’s grasp, “So frisky. I think I’m gonna have some fun teaching you to mind your own business you nosy bit-!” It happened so suddenly. The male who was grabbing her up by the wrist a few inches from the ground was now knocked out on the floor, inches away from Elizabeth’s feet.

The girl slowly looked around felt completely confused by the sudden scenario playing in front of her. “They-They are all stunned?” She mumbled with her eyes widened.

“If they are lucky enough, they are dead.” The deep voice startled Elizabeth to the core of her own being. “Thanks, if it wasn’t for you it would have taken me a while to beat them into the ground.” It said before a huge figure rose in front of her.

Due to the darkness, she couldn’t tell if this mysterious person was either a male or a woman, but those amber eyes captured her to a point leaving her completely speechless. Neither Portuguese nor English words would come out from her dropped lips. Without realizing, she accepted the sudden offer of this mysterious person’s help to get up. “Are you alright?”

“… no… Yes! Wait, how are you feeling?” The girl stuttered in her own words while staring into those piercing eyes.

The stranger chuckles, “This is completely surprising. There aren’t many people who would risk their asses for a complete stranger.”

The girl looked away feeling embarrassed, “I-I just don’t agree with what’s wrong.” She mumbled trying to ignore the other’s strong gaze.

 “So honourable.” The stranger chuckled again before grabbing the girl’s chin to force her to look back into those amber piercing eyes before their lips were connected into a rough tongueless kiss. _WHAT-! WHAT THE HELL!_ Elizabeth thought before the mysterious person let her go with a smothered chuckle, “So cute. Thanks for the help. I hope we meet again, Cinnamon Roll.” The person said before walking away while waving their right hand.

Elizabeth was completely speechless. She couldn’t believe what just had happened to her. She got herself in danger, she was kissed by a mysterious stranger which hasn’t even been introduced and even left behind with some sort of a nickname? _I was kissed… my… MY FIRST KISS!_ She thought while touching her own moist lips.

“YO! ELI! What… gives?” Emily had been waiting for her roomie for ages before she decided to go look for her and know what made her took so long, “What happened? Are you alright?”

The girl was still in a slight shock state before being shaken by the lavender hair girl, “I… I was kissed by… someone I don’t even how it looks.” She mumbled not knowing how to cope with it. Who is this mysterious person? How the heck is she going to forget about such an event?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was questioned by a friend, who reads my chapters beforehand, asking me why did I not let the gems keep their original names. Well, I have an idea that will involve those names in the future. So I had to change my previous plan and giving them all names that, in my perspective, suit the character.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry about this hiatus but I was sick and super busy at work. But I'm back and I'm hoping to be able to post one chapter per one to two weeks. Hope you guys liked it. Who do you think was this mysterious "piece of rock"?


End file.
